Neketo Uzumaki: Hidden Element Kunoichi
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Neketo Uzumaki was bullied & moved through the shadows of Konoha to keep herself safe, hidden. Then she passes the genin exam where even with 2 sensei she doesn't get fair treatment. However, with her team mates Hinata Hyuuga and Suzuki Uchiha she'll become something else with them by her side they'll leave the leaf and bring all to their knees! Yuri! Dark Heroines! Femme!Naruto!


**Neketo Uzumaki **

**Hidden Element Kunoichi**

**Chapter I**

**She's not fat, she's in disguise**

Neketo Uzumaki, fatty fat fatty, that's what they call her at the Ninja Academy. Though, honestly; she couldn't give a dam what those morons say about her, even when they say she smells bad, or complain around her greasy long blonde hair, or when she comes to class covered in mud, which is all the time. Her face thickly covered in dirt, and though they complain and are horrible about it she doesn't care.

She wears a bulky orange jumpsuit that is fluffy and thick, making her sweat a lot, and though she's the largest kid in the class no one can ever touch her. If she doesn't want to be touched or initiated in some jerk teachers beat up the smelly fatty game she can disappear like she blows away with the wind in the moment they blink; its became a useful trick she taught herself just to survive.

There is no way she wants to let one of her jerk classmates beat her up again if she can help it. Seriously, and with that bitch Suzuki Uchiha and her jerk cousin eager to beat her or anyone else up to prove their strength, well not again! It's hard to dodge just enough that they don't ruin her secret while at the same time 'beat' her up.

She was quite tired as it's a hot day, listening to Iruka-sensei go on and on about being good genin. She had just gotten lucky defeating that jerk Mizuki, learning that shadow trick thing and kicking his ass for betraying the village, though even she had thought about grabbing the scroll and fleeing with it afterwards.

Mizuki had been the reason she hadn't passed the first time, and after that bother, learning she has a demon sealed inside her; she trounced him with her new trick. Then Iruka, taking pity on her and having seen her beat the other chunin probably saw no way around letting her go on anyway.

Neketo has her leaf forehead protector on around her forehead, and she felt like crap when her classmates tried to shoo the fatty back out of the class because she doesn't belong, no matter that she had her headband.

Most of the class are thirteen while she's fourteen having failed before because the teachers had made sure she had. And now she knows about the demon she has even more reason to hate the stupid villagers and wish to hurt them.

"OK then," Iruka said gaining their full attention. "Teams..." he said going off and assigning teams. However, she zoned out until something caught her attention. "So now teams seven and eight are going to be a little different because of both Uchiha," he said smiling. "OK, Team eight, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi and shall be Hinata Hyuuga, Suzuki Uchiha, and Neketo Uzumaki...!" he trailed off with less pride than the other two.

"WHAT!" Suzuki yelled angry from up from. "The quiet weakling and the fatty...! Why do I have to have them losers on my team...?!" she demanded enraged and disgusted.

Neketo looked over the usually pale girl with her pretty red face, short ruffled black hair and piercing black eyes wearing cream coloured short shorts, a blue tee shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and standard blue ninja sandals.

"Now, Uchiha-sama, calm down," he said, smiling reassuringly. "I know how you must feel, but they are the only two you can have, since you're near top of the class one of the last in the class and an average student!" he said like saying this wasn't showing his petty crap teacher-ness! Neketo saw how much he had upset Hinata with his remarks as she was next to her wearing a baggy beige coat, blue ninja sandals and black bicycle shorts.

"Now as I was saying," he continued, glaring at Neketo like it was her fault. "Team Seven, your sensei is Kakashi Hatke, and will be Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno!" he paused for the annoying disgrace, Sakura to whoop for joy and gloat to the blonde girl next to her having Sasuke on her team. "Now, because Kakashi has quite the knowledge of the Uchiha for the most part both teams seven and eight shall be training together!"

He then just left them alone where team by team they were picked up by their sensei before a woman with black hair and red eyes entered dragging some guy in who wore a mask over his mouth and one eye covered by his forehead protector.

"OK, Teams Seven and Eight," she said gesturing for them to follow. She led them, still with this Kakashi loser to the roof. "Right, teams, I think perhaps we should have some introductions. I'm Kurenai Yuhi, newly jonin, I don't like perverts and I don't like stupid people..."

Suzuki snorted, interrupting. "Well, you have both Hinata and fatty on your team; so I guess I'll just have to take up the slack."

"You know what, bitch!" Neketo suddenly snapped having somehow snuck up on her, in her face. "If you have a problem, bring it to me, but leave Hinata the fuck alone. She's already screwed up enough with lack of confidence without you adding to it you self-centred little whore!"

"Yeah, bitch, I've always wanted to let loose on you!" she hissed out in return, not backing down. "I hear the adults, demon!"

"OK, then right here, right now!" she said moving back, the others moved to, curious, even the teachers weren't stopping but looked interested.

"Like a fat weakling like you could beat me!" she said laughing when she paused as Neketo undid her top and pulled off a huge and heavy layer showing her slender body beneath with form hugging black top and flawless skin, and chest fuller than hers. She dropped the top to the floor and it hit with a loud thud, marking some light cracks.

She smirked amused as she pulled off heavy trousers, dumping them down next to her top, barefoot having not been allowed to get ninja sandals anywhere and they're hard to steal from the ninja shops so didn't bother. She wore some tight black bicycle shorts tight to her slender and lean body, and with a click of her fingers, though still dirty the henge making her face look chubby ended, making her more slender.

Neketo cracked her knuckles. "Alright bitch, time to teach you not to mess with me...!"

"W-what the fuck...!" Suzuki demanded, stepping back as Neketo's bright blue eyes glared at her. "It doesn't matter; you're still ugly and stink!"

"You know what!" Neketo said after a moment of squaring off looking to the teachers and back. "I'm not going to play this game with you where we fight, you win, that's it, or where we fight, and I win and get into trouble for beating up a fucking Uchiha. I'll do you a favour now because I know none of you filthy ungrateful pieces of shit don't want me here...!"

She pulled off her headband and tossed it to the floor at the surprised teacher's feet. "I'm out of here!" she said and just launched up onto her hands on the side of the roof and flipped down, landing down in the yard, cracking the concrete as she landed.

"What the hell, can she even do that?!" Suzuki asked feeling an odd squirming in her stomach but quickly squishing it down. However, Hinata felt terrible, and didn't want to carry on without Neketo as she always protected her, but she would be too scared to just give in.

Kurenai sighed and nodded her head. "We hadn't told you but technically you're not genin yet, you still have one final test. Though, I'm sure now the weakest link is gone you'll do so much better."

Neketo felt sick the next morning after what she had done after she had showered and got clean for once in a long time, doing her long blonde hair up in long pigtails with thin orange ribbons.

She had waited so long, but what does she care now. She had thought it would be different once she graduated, but it wasn't. This is why she finally took off that awful suit, so now has no reason to wear it anymore since loud mouth Sakura will have spread the news.

Pulling on her thin armoured orange panties and bra she pulled on her short black lightly rippled skirt with angle cut and thin orange belt with red swirling buckle with twin black toggle ties hanging down a little. Then she pulled on her sleeveless black shirt with collar, only with buttons half way down below her accentuated breasts, open and short enough at the bottom to show her small tummy and navel.

Then tying on her cute thin orange tie it hangs just to her waistline, and then putting on her black sleeves holding on half way up her biceps, going down, wide around her wrists. Then long black soaks half way up her thighs, and last some cute black half boots with orange moving around the edges of the soles and straps.

She looked at herself in the cracked mirror in her tiny room covered in markings and seals, making the inside almost hum. She has books and scrolls that she had stolen all over the place, but when you have to defend yourself as much as she does, stealing becomes a must. She's gotten so good she can pick a ninjas pocket without him or her noticing her, let alone the theft.

It had gotten to a point where other than the Academy she has just done what she has to do to survive. Now though, all she has is survival, nothing more. If she leaves the village she'll have nothing but survival as they will never let her go; she'll have to get stronger and kill all her hunters. If she stays, well, she doesn't know, but without the forehead protector and what it represents to protect her she doesn't know, even then she doubts many will care.

Neketo sighed as she stroked the tie. It had been a present for her last birthday from Hinata. She had 'secretly' left it for her, and at first she had been suspicious as she watched but after she realised it was just a kind gesture from a kind and sweet girl. She had been more protective of Hinata since then.

She had just finished sorting her hair and rinsing her mouth with mouthwash and spitting when she heard a loud banging on her door. She sighed as she spat out into the sink and grabbed a few food bars. The only thing she can get cheap, and other than chocolate she can't keep anything for long anyway because she doesn't have a fridge, or kitchen for that matter.

When she does steal some meat and vegetables she takes them far away into the woods to cook over an open fire. She groaned as whoever it is banged again, louder this time. She might have thought it was a possible attacker if they tried breaking the door down, which would be bad for their continued life.

Sighing, curious about who could possibly be visiting and not attacking she was quick to hide all of her standard gear on her without any being noticeable. If her 'guest' thinks whatever it is is important they'll wait for her to answer the door.

She finally walked over as the banging got louder, looking through the peephole she was surprised to see that bitch Uchiha outside, angry while Hinata stood with her looking nervous. She wrenched the door open, angry with the stupid Uchiha.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?!" she demanded, angry and annoyed at being disturbed from her morning routine while she was still considering the points of staying or leaving.

Suzuki paused as she was about to yell something having to double take as she got a good look at the annoyed blonde. "The Hokage told me to give you this back and that I should give you another chance!" she said, annoyed with the blonde as she offered up the forehead protector.

Neketo eyed her suspiciously. "No, you just found out that genin are teams of three and without me you and Hinata go back to the Academy!" she said, amused as Suzuki grit her teeth, annoyed. "So, I want an apology and then, I might, might think about it!"

"OK, sorry!" she spat out as if that was the hardest thing she had ever done.

"Don't be silly, that wasn't an apology, and thinking about it, you own Hinata one too!" she replied with a smug smirk as Suzuki looked like she would rather die.

"NEVER!" she roared out angrily.

"Then do what unjust shits like you do best and pay us off!" she replied, amused as she closed her door, carrying everything that she'll ever need anyway, and with the seals the whole building would blow up before letting someone steal from her, or touch her stuff.

"O-OK, like what?" she demanded looking like she felt better.

Neketo grinned brightly as she took her forehead protector somehow now being on orange material but Suzuki didn't want to seem stupid for asking how she did it as she tied it around her forehead with her lush blonde hair fringing over it, near completely hiding it.

"You will owe both Hinata and I a favour on honour of house and clan!" she replied shrugging as the brunette grimaced. "And I mean anything, and saving lives don't count as that's the thing teammates do!"

"OK, deal," she said shaking both girls hands, Hinata being too surprised to say anything against it even if she weren't so shy, but she couldn't stop staring at how beautiful Neketo really is. It seemed so shallow, and though she always like Neketo with how much she never gave up, but now she wondered whether this is that naughty attraction thing the teachers talked about.

"Well let's go then, we have this stupid test thing with Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei!" she said leading them out of the apartment block if you can call a shithole like it anything but a dump or worse.

Suzuki was getting nervous as they walked together towards the training ground they're supposed to meet the others. The people around them were looking to them, angry or perversely in some of the men.

"Look, it's the demon!"

"I told you she wasn't really fat!"

"Who's ever heard of a fat demon anyway...?!"

Neketo didn't really react much. "This is why I wore the suit!" she said mildly amused as three large men stood in their way and they stopped as the other angry and sadistic villagers surrounded them to watch. "Your brother, ironically... Itachi saved me from being gang raped when I was four years old. I had been dumped out of the orphanage, and he was my only protector that ever did their job. He slaughtered them all."

Suzuki grimaced as she looked around at all these people before her eyes narrowed. "Why don't you fools get lost, do you know who I am?!" she demanded heatedly.

"We don't give a crap, any friends of that thing don't have any name!" one of the men said before he screamed, high pitched as Neketo was next to him, grabbing his crutch; she squeezed with all the chakra enhanced strength she could; his nuts cracking and bursting.

He bent over in a second, with a silent scream where Neketo head butted him, breaking his nose in a spray of blood all the while grinning maliciously. Then she continued, grabbing his face and shattering his head on the concrete where he wasn't getting up, ever.

The man nearest went to grab her but fell through an illusion as it faded away. Then she came down out of nowhere landing on his back as he fell she slid a large hunting knife into his back, killing him. She stood, standing on top of the man she killed, nonchalant; her blue eyes like ice; her grin vicious and terrifying.

"Attacking Konoha ninja is an offence that calls for immediate death!" she spoke like ice drifting from her lips, and the civilians all moved back as the knife flew and stabbed through the last mans throat. "Itashi Uchiha told me all those years ago, once I become a ninja, kill without mercy because they won't hesitate to do the same, whether civilians or ninja; whether ally or foe, an enemy is an enemy!

"Boo!" she hissed the last and they all screamed demon this, demon that and fled faster than the other two girls thought they could for civilians! Then she just collected her knife but it soon disappeared as she stood up straight.

"Oh crap," Suzuki muttered, wide eyed and kind of glad she didn't fight her yesterday. "I didn't know you can actually fight, and you fight dirty, straight in for the kill! Then you didn't even get a speck of blood on you," she added the last shaking her head.

"I've killed morons before," she said turning away coolly. "When all you have is survival, you learn that other peoples' lives are not as important as your own. Let's just hurry up, someone will clean up this mess," she finished leading the way.

Hinata followed feeling queasy she looked to Suzuki who for once didn't look all that superior. "I guess our problems aren't all that bad," she said timidly, quiet, not finding her usual stutter, and she wasn't sure after this eye opener that she would ever again.

For once Suzuki couldn't find a horrible retort and felt that her problems weren't anywhere near that bad. "Aren't you concerned they'll retaliate?" she couldn't help but asked.

Neketo looked over her shoulder, grinning. "I would be more worried if they didn't. They'll stop eventually, the more they realise they're charging to their deaths. If they want a demon, I'll be their fucking demon and slaughter them until they realise you don't poke a sleeping monster or it'll bite!"

"Yeah, I guess you're not so useless, huh?" Suzuki asked rhetorically while Neketo looked away.

"No," she agreed anyway. "Now it's your turn to prove your worth! Whatever stupid test we're given, we fight together; win fast, no questioning it. That means you too, Hinata. I know you well enough that you hold back, letting fear and kindness rule. You must separate the beast inside from the human, and let the beast destroy while the human cares."

"I'll, I'll try my best Neketo-chan," she answered from behind.

Neketo looked back, surprised as she had never had a kind suffix used against her name before. Though, she had never really heard Hinata talk much; so she smiled at her.

"I know you will Hinata-chan," she replied, smiling; her smile capable of lighting the universe in Hinata's opinion.

"Somebody has a mental disorder," Suzuki muttered but nobody answered her for a moment.

Neketo snorted and looked back at her, amused. "I think all ninja have their insanity!" she answered giggling.

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**A\N: **__This is a new version of my previous Naruto Uzumaki fiction that I've had in my head for awhile and now just got some inspiration. I wanted to go from happy-go-luck super-awesome Neketo-chan, to girl with problems, violent and dangerous, and slightly insane, but clever. Then adding in Suzuki and Hinata to make a strong all-girl team!_


End file.
